People Can Fly
People Can Fly Sp. z o.o., and for a time known as Epic Games Poland, is a video game developer established in February 2002 by Adrian Chmielarz and based in Warsaw, Poland. Their first video game was Painkiller, but many of their members had already worked on various titles before this. Some members helped create 10 different titles since 1992, with the best known being Gorky 17, or Odium in the United States. The team currently consists of 20 members, excluding external contractors. The name "People Can Fly" was chosen after checking the names of several albums and song titles. On August 20, 2007, Epic Games acquired a majority share in the company.Epic Games buys People Can Fly studio and the firm eventually re-branded itself as Epic Games Poland on November 1, 2013.People Can Fly now known as Epic Games Poland However, on June 24, 2015, they regained their independence and subsequently changed back to their original name and logo. History During an interview for Polish console games magazine Neo Plus, Adrian Chmielarz described Epic's acquisition of People Can Fly as a multi-step process. Facing issues with extending its proprietary engine, People Can Fly considered using a third-party solution. This led to an interest in the Unreal Engine, which led to contacting Epic Games. After presenting a demo to Epic Games, People Can Fly was hired to create additional content for the PC version of Gears of War. Impressed with the quality of the collaboration, Epic decided to shift the PC porting effort to the studio. The success of the Gears of War port led to the formal acquisition.Neo+ Issue #103, October 2007 "Ludzie potrafią latać" – interview with Adrian Chmielarz In August 2008, Epic announced that Electronic Arts would be the publisher of an action title by People Can Fly. In April 2010, it was revealed to be Bulletstorm, a first-person shooter in development with Epic Games. It was originally going to be one of the two titles revealed by Cliff Bleszinski (the other title being Gears of War 3) during his appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, but due to scheduling reasons, the announcement was cancelled.EA To Publish New IP Title From Epic On June 1, 2012, it was announced that People Can Fly will be involved in the development of Gears of War: Judgment.The COG and Locust Return in "Gears of War: Judgment" On August 13, 2012, Epic Games announced that it has fully acquired People Can Fly.Epic Games buys People Can Fly In another announcement on the same day, People Can Fly co-owner and creative director Adrian Chmielarz announced his departure from the company.People Can Fly founders leave Epic Games to 'pursue other opportunities' On June 24, 2015, People Can Fly announced that they would be split from their parent company Epic Games, a process that had begun with the release of Gears of War: Judgement. As a result, the studio became independent and will be led by Sebastian Wojciechowski. The company retained the Bulletstorm franchise and revealed an unannounced project based on Unreal Engine 4.People Can Fly Turns Independent Games developed * 2004 — Painkiller (PC) * 2004 — Painkiller: Battle Out of Hell (PC) * 2006 — Painkiller: Hell Wars (Xbox) * 2007 — Gears of War (PC port) * 2008 — Gears of War 2 (Xbox 360) (additional development) * 2011 — Duty Calls: The Calm Before the Storm (promo game for PC) * 2011 — Bulletstorm (PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3) * 2013 — Gears of War: Judgment (Xbox 360) * 2014 — Fortnite (PC) References External links * Official website * People Can Fly at RAWG.io de:People Can Fly es:People Can Fly Category:Companies